Her Saviour
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Jate. He’s no saint, he’s not really a hero, he bleeds, just like she does he’s been broken too, even now he fears that he’s still splintered, she seems more broken than him, so maybe she won’t mind. Still, he wants to save her.


**A/N: It's been a while, I know. This was a dyojs but with a different style, I figured you guys might like it. I'm running low on ideas for my fics, but have an idea for a new one which I hope to keep up with. Meh.**

**

* * *

**He sees her there, sitting right on the edge of the beach, where the sand meets the sea. He can tell she's sinking her feet in the sand, but if she's not careful he thinks the rest of her might sink. Get washed away. He strongly dislikes the feeling he gets that suggests that's exactly what she wants. 

It's been three long days since his return, and they haven't crossed paths once. She hurt him, and he won't deny that, he won't deny that it broke him just a little bit. He thinks he might be able to forgive her though, it's not like they were together. It's not like she knew how he felt; she didn't know that he loved her. It probably didn't help the way that he yelled at her back there. It's not like she's his after all. She had the right to sleep with whoever she wanted. It doesn't mean he likes it, or he's happy with it. No, but it might mean he can forgive her. Not him though.

The blue sky bleeds red and orange now, and her forlorn, curled up body just radiates beauty. There's something about him that draws him closer, every time. She's such a beautiful contradiction he thinks, and the way that dark meets light, it's such a wonderful catastrophe and he wonders if she has any idea.

He knows she's not happy. And that's not just because she doesn't look it. They'd had discussions and he knew she hadn't been happy in a long while. A slice of him pitied her, but the majority of him, the part that loved her…it just wanted to make her happy again. He wanted to help her fight the darkness, inside and out. He wanted to be her rock.

He only realised a few days ago, while still being held captive, that…maybe she needs to be told all this. Maybe subtle glances and the odd bit of fading verbal copulation aren't enough. Maybe she needs to be told she's beautiful, and that he doesn't care about the rest, because her beauty overwhelms him. Not just her physical beauty either.

He sighs watching her, as a hand leaves her knees and goes to trail patterns in the sand, not all that different from the ones she's sorrowfully carved into his heart. He sees her look up and out across the horizon.

She's wishing, waiting for something better; he knows it. He knows that she's never had anything as good as him; her life's been a mismatch of disasters. He's amazed that she's struggled through; he thinks she must be much stronger than him as he'd probably have lost it all a long time ago. Yet, she's still here; there must be some hope left, he realises.

He loves her. As she is, and he thinks that even if she doesn't need, or want fixing…maybe she needs saving. He wants to save her. He has a desire to be her noble knight, riding upon a black stallion searching for her princess to whisk her away somewhere safe and warm. He smiles sadly thinking she's his princess, and maybe she even means more to him than that. She just needs to know it.

That's the hard part, he thinks. Getting the courage, kicking aside pride and telling her. Everything. Yes, he thinks, it'll be hard, but he can do it.

He stands slowly, finally noticing that all the others have dissipated, when did it get to be so late? He takes a cautious step forward, thinking he may just have the courage within him. He's no saint, he's not really a hero, he bleeds, just like she does; he's been broken too, even now he fears that he's still splintered, she seems more broken than him, so maybe she won't mind. And if they can get through this, he thinks of them like a jigsaw, and he imagines her the perfect fit to him, and it there's a jagged edge they can work together to smooth it out. They'll fit, eventually. He's sure of it.

He thinks he can be her saviour, maybe not physically, but mentally. For now, at least. So he walks towards her, and sinks down beside her, barely breathing. He doesn't say anything, partly because he's scared to, and partly because he knows they don't need words. He touches her arm lightly and she looks to him, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey," he breaths, opening out his arms, for her to fall into. And she does, slightly at first, before he pulls her closer, and she fits; right there with her head on his shoulder.

She doesn't need him to fix her, she just…needs him. She missed him, and for weeks she's been drowning in her own self pity, she's sure he knows by now. But he's here, and he's holding her like it doesn't matter. She feels warm inside now, thinking that maybe now he's here, he'll stop her from drowning. And that's all that she needs really, someone to watch her, care for her. He makes her feel, and she likes that.

She sighs happily, feeling like she might sleep tonight, or at least get some rest, because he's with her again. He smiles and turns his head into her hair, thinking that without novelties from the modern world, she still smells so good.

Watching the sky fade to black, they both think it might be alright now. He knows she needs someone, and he thinks, or hopes it's him. He'll be her saviour, tonight at least. And even if they stay here all night, he'll make sure she doesn't get swallowed by the sea.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just a review whore. -hint, hint- Show me you love me. -sighs- Jack would do it.**


End file.
